Al otro lado de la Galaxia
by MoonlightFairyPrincess
Summary: POST-STARS. Un enemigo poderoso, la oscuridad misma, desea adueñarse de la Vía Láctea. Ha robado las joyas reales de Kinmoku y ahora viene a la Tierra en busca del cristal de Oro y de Plata. Seiya sabe que Serena estará en peligro así que decide regresar a la ciudad para protegerla y recuperar el cristal que le pertenece a su planeta. SerenaxDarien SerenaxSeiya
1. Chapter 1

Buenas Tardes.

Hace mucho que queria iniciarme en el fandom de Sailor Moon y finalmente he obtenido el coraje para hacerlo. Estas es una historia post-Stars, osea dentro del mismo universo del ánime.

Espero sea de su agrado :)

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro lado de la Galaxia.<strong>

_por MoonlightFairyPrincess_

**Introducción**

Era una noche intranquila. La lluvia empapaba a la ciudad y mantenía a Haruka despierta mientras a su lado Michiru respiraba al compás del reloj. Le miró llena de preocupación pues su sentimiento de angustia no le dejaba en paz desde hacía un par de días y entonces la abrazó pues sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Michiru pronto empezó a revolverse entre sus brazos y cuando abrió sus pupilas pudo ver los brillantes orbes dorados de Haruka observándole. Nunca se cansaría de ellos.

—Haruka...

—Shhh—le puso un dedo sobre sus labios. —Lamento haberte despertado.

—De pronto sentí una gran calidez. Ya puedo ver porque—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa tratando de aliviar el ambiente tenso que sentía. Haruka no respondió con su habitual picardía y eso le preocupo. —¿Te sientes bien?

—Aunque quisiera ocultártelo debes ser la primera en saberlo— dijo incorporándose de la cama que compartían. —He estado sintiéndome... extraña.

Michiru se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama y gateó hasta alcanzar a Haruka por la espalda y abrazarla. Haruka coloco sus manos sobre las de ella.

—¿Un nuevo enemigo?

—Algo sin duda se acerca.

—Te has vuelto más perceptiva que yo.

De pronto, en el momento que la lluvia arreció, pudieron sentirlo ambas. Se levantaron y mientras Haruka se enfundaba en sus pantalones Michiru sacaba del cajón de su peinador un espejo. Pero no era un espejo cualquiera, con el podía ver los confines del sistema solar, el lugar donde el espacio y el tiempo se hacían uno mismo pero no pudo ver mas que destellos de lo que fuese que hubiese atravesado la frontera estelar.

Pronto Haruka conducía hacia el hogar de Setsuna y Hotaru a gran velocidad por las avenidas encharcadas de Tokyo.

...

...

...

**Capitulo 1 ~ El tiempo pasa.**

La jornada escolar había marchado sin contratiempos. El tercer y último año de preparatoria de Serena y las chicas había empezado unos meses atrás y ahora se dedicaban a hacer los planes a futuro. Minako quería perseguir su sueño de convertirse en una famosa artista, Ami estaba yendo a unos cursos especiales para aspirantes a estudiar medicina, Lita deseaba escribir un libro de recetas de cocina para compartir con los demás sus secretos culinarios y Rei se dedicaba a poner en alto el nombre del templo Hikawa por lo que tenía muchos proyectos en puerta. Todas se encontraban muy ocupadas.

Serena se encontraba caminando junto con Luna hacia su casa, estaba pensativa sobre todos los cambios por los que todas estaban pasando,todas menos ella.

Suspiró y se detuvo justo frente a los video juegos que frecuentaba todos los días después de la secundaria. Hacia mucho tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar y muchos recuerdos empezaron a alcanzarla de golpe y se preguntó: ¿Donde se encontraría Andrew? ¿Que había sido de Molly y Kelvin? ¿Aún estaría la consola de Sailor V? ¿Algún día podría superar el puntaje de Ami- Chan? ¿Por qué el tiempo había pasado tan rápido?

—¿Por qué te detuviste aquí Serena?

—De pronto me sentí muy melancólica— dijo con voz tenue pero luego sonrío. —No me hagas caso Luna.

—Desde hace un par de noches que te encuentras así. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Serena.

—Lo sé. No tienes que preocuparte es solo que me he dado cuenta de pronto que el tiempo pasa.

Serena empezó a caminar de nuevo, Luna la siguió.

—¿Cómo que?

—No te preocupes por favor. Son solo cosas sin importancia.

Y aunque la vio sonreír despreocupada, Luna no le creyó ni por un segundo.

Cuando llegaron a casa la cena ya estaba servida así que cada quien tomó su lugar. Estaban en medio del postre cuando el teléfono sonó. Serena fue la que se levanto a contestar.

—¿Diga?

Solo el silencio le contesto pero ella podía oír la respiración en la bocina.

—¿Hay alguien allí?

—¡Si no contestan lo mejor será que cuelgues! — le dijeron desde la cocina.

—¿Hola?— insistió.

Pero esta vez obtuvo como respuesta un suspiro. Colgaron inmediatamente dejándola con la ceja levantada y bastante contrariada. Cuando regresó a la cocina encontró a todos mirándole.

—Supongo que fue un número equivocado.

.

.

.

Para cuando llego a la escuela, a la mañana siguiente, sus amigas ya estaban allí. Estaban hablando sobre el festival Shichi Go San (1) que haría el templo Hikawa.

—Rei nos ha pedido que lleguemos temprano. Habrá mucho que hacer. —comentó Lita.

—Me encantaba ir a esos festivales cuando era niña. Siempre nos regalaban dulces y había muchísimos juegos.— recordó Ami.

—¿Entonces si hubo una época en que salías a divertirte, Ami-Chan?— preguntó Mina queriendo molestar.

—No iba todos los años. A veces la fecha coincidía cuando mi papa estaba en la ciudad y me llevaba.

Mina se apenó por traer un tema delicado a flote. Ami sonrío disimuladamente, había aprendido a tratar con sus amigas.

—¡Buenos días chicas! —saludo Serena.

Todas la saludaron amistosamente y le recordaron del festival también. Si había necesidad de recalcarle la palabra "temprano" a alguien era a Serena.

—¿Y que me dices de Rini, podrá venir a visitarnos?— preguntó Ami.

—Setsuna me dijo que mañana en la tarde llegaría.

—Hace mucho tiempo que la pequeña dama no viene a visitar. Me pregunto si habrá crecido un poco mas— comento Mina.

—¿No estás emocionada Serena? Por fin podrás tener a Rini y Darien juntos de nuevo.

Lita observaba a su amiga algo diferente, pensativa. Sabía que Serena estaba pasando por momentos difíciles en que no sabia que hacer de su vida y tenía la esperanza que ver a Rini le pusiera las cosas en perspectiva. Al fin y al cabo la pequeña dama era el recordatorio más sólido del que será el futuro de Serena.

—Sí —sonrío. —¡Estaba pensando en lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir cuando Rini llegue!

.

.

.

Cuando salieron de la escuela el grupo se separó. Serena esperaba a Luna que siempre la acompañaba a casa cuando observo un automóvil conocido aparcado al otro lado de la calle. ¿Podría ser que venían a visitarla?

No. Estaba segura que las poderosas Neptune y Uranus no hacían visitas de cortesía de la nada. Cuando las vio acercarse su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Estaba preparada para una nueva batalla? No es que para las anteriores lo hubiese estado pero en ese momento se sentía tan débil.

—Hola cabeza de bombón.

—¿Como estas princesa?

Serena entendió el sentido de aquel, aparente, apodo cariñoso.

—Haruka, Michiru. Todo bien, gracias— exclamó con seguridad. —¿Alguna razón para que no lo este?

—Cada día se hace usted mas perspicaz Majestad. ¿No lo crees Haruka?

—Siento que estas en lo correcto.

Serena se quedó ahí observando como esas chicas que eran mayores se mofaban de ella. Cruzó los brazos enfadada, ambas sabían lo mucho que le molestaba ser tratada como la princesa Serenity.

—Tal vez deberían ser más atentas con su princesa— les siguió el juego y les sacó la lengua.

Haruka ahogo sus ganas de reír. Serena le parecía tan tierna, parecía una gatita sacando las garras de papel para defenderse de un león.

—Tienes razón. Perdónanos princesa— y Michiru hizo una leve reverencia. Haruka solo la miró divertida al contrario que Serena.

—Eh... No hagas eso Michiru. Todas somos amigas.

La aquamarina se enderezó y le dio un último vistazo a la figura de aquella niña rubia de ojos azules.

—Creo que se encuentra bien Haruka. Tal vez deberíamos irnos, seguro que tiene otras actividades.

—Sí —respondió Haruka aun aguantando la risa. —Cuídate mucho. Sabes que puedes llamarnos por cualquier cosa que suceda.

—E-esta bien.

Y así como llegaron se fueron. Esas chicas siempre estaban envueltas en el misterio, siempre manteniendo información para ellas mismas, siempre tan reservadas. Serena se preguntó si alguna vez sería digna de su confianza pero dentro de si sabia que no se trataba de eso. Ellas solo deseaban protegerla, esa era la misión que les había sido encomendada y llevaban la practica al pie de la letra.

—Solo querían asegurarse de que me encuentro bien después de algún tiempo sin vernos. Sí, eso debe ser.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces tus hermanos no vendrán?

—Al parecer tienen mejores cosas que hacer, tal vez después.

Suspiró. —Y yo que planeaba el gran regreso— dijo el hombre desanimado.

—Tendrás que conformarte conmigo por el momento. Quien sabe, tal vez funcione mejor, sabes que yo siempre fui la estrella.

Sonrió. —No has cambiado nada, Seiya.

Seiya Kou salió del edificio poniéndose una chaqueta encima, el invierno terrenal estaba por llegar así que el ambiente estaba mas frío de lo normal. Caminaba con su cabeza pensando a mil por hora. ¿Por donde debía comenzar? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al mantener a Serena al margen de lo que había sucedido? Hay miles y miles de planetas en la Vía Láctea como para que los enemigos la hubiesen encontrado tan pronto, tan solo llegar a Kinmoku les tomo milenios. No, mientras ella no supiese nada estaría a salvo, a eso había venido, a protegerla con su vida si era necesario.

Igual que todas las noches desde que habia llegado terminaba en el mismo lugar, frente a la ventana de su Bombón. De nuevo subiría al árbol próximo a su ventana para verla dormir, verla soñar aunque seguro soñaba con otro.

—Han pasado algunos años Bombón, pero yo no he dejado de quererte ni por un segundo.

La luz estaba encendida, podía verla romperse la cabeza con la tarea y sonrió nostálgico.

.

.

.

Serena se encontraba terminando su tarea en su habitación. Afuera llovía de nuevo, había sido una semana muy húmeda. Pronto sus pensamientos la distrajeron y se dejo caer en la alfombra. Sus coletas se dispersaron por todo el suelo mientras con el lápiz que mantenía en su mano empezó a darse golpecitos en el mentón.

—¿Qué piensas Serena?

—Me pregunto que noticias traerá Rini del siglo treinta.

Luna se extrañó por aquella respuesta.

—Siento algo Luna. No se que sea. Hoy me asuste mucho cuando Haruka y Michiru fueron a verme pero ellas nunca me dicen nada. ¿Será que es mi imaginación?

—Ya veras que todo estará bien Serena. Setsuna no nos ha advertido de nada peligroso y sabes que podemos confiar en ella.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Pronto se encontraban dormidas cuando Luna sintió una presencia. ¿Sería de lo que estaba hablando Serena?. Abrió los ojos pero no pudo ver nada mas que una sombra alejándose de la ventana de Serena. Se incorporó pero ya no pudo observar nada mas a detalle pues la lluvia era bastante tupida afuera. Se preguntó quién sería capaz de salir en una noche como esa y sólo obtuvo la angustia como respuesta. ¿Y si era un enemigo? No, para tantos años en paz el premio no debía ser otra batalla. Estaba preocupada mientras Serena dormía plácidamente e incluso roncaba. Trató de calmarse resolviendo que al día siguiente le preguntaría a Artemis sino había sentido algo.

* * *

><p>Espero este primer capitulo les haya gustado y les deje con ganas de saber más. ¿Quien será el nuevo enemigo de las Senshis?<p>

:D Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa

Actualizando a el segundo capítulo, espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro lado de la Galaxia.<strong>

_por MoonlightFairyPrincess_

**CAPÍTULO 2 ~ Rini.**

El viernes había llegado y oficialmente el festival Shichi Go San daba inicio en el parque No. Diez, todo organizado por el templo Hikawa donde Rei era sacerdotisa.

La festividad estaba dedicado a los niños de siete, cinco y tres años, justo como su nombre lo decía. Había muchísimos juegos y espectáculos además que regalaban dulces por doquier. Particularmente era el paraíso para Serena pero ahora que tenía casi dieciocho años todos empezaban a tratarle como adulta. Ya no le permitían mas jugar en las pequeñas carpas, ya no le daban dulces tan fácilmente aunque hiciera ojitos rogones e incluso hubo alguien que le pregunto si venia con su hija, Rini, quien acompañaba divertida a Serena. Varias veces tuvo que decir que se trataba de su hermana menor pues ella aun no tenía edad para tener hijos tan mayores.

—¡Uuuugh! Esto no me esta gustando— gruñaba enfadada en una de las bancas del parque.

Darien le había comentado que llegaría mas tarde pues tenía que estudiar para su próximo examen de especialidad. Además era tiempo de calidad entre su futura hija y ella.

—¿De qué hablas si esto es divertidísimo? ¡Vamos Serena, quiero ver el resto!— le decía Rini mientras jalaba el brazo de Serena que seguía sentada en la banca. —¡No seas amargada!

—¡No me digas así!

—¡Amargada! ¡Amargada! ¡Amargada!

Ambas dejaron de pelearse cuando escucharon pasos conocidos por ambas.

—Me pregunto si algún día podrán dejar de pelear ustedes dos.

—¡Darien!— gritaron ambas al unísono y corrieron en su encuentro.

Darien abrió los brazos para estrechar a sus dos princesas como sabía debía hacerlo para que ninguna se pusiera celosa. Cualquiera que los viese desde fuera pensaría que se trataba de una pequeña familia y así era. De repente la angustia creció en el pecho de Serena y se separó del abrazo para mirar hacia los alrededores con una mano en su pecho.

—¿Serena?

Darien le llamó mientras cargaba a la pequeña dama con su otro brazo. Le invitaba de nuevo a unirse a ellos pero Serena seguía tratando de buscar aquella entidad que sentía. El sentimiento se fue desvaneciendo, pudo calmarse y acudir de nuevo a los brazos de Darien.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— preguntó Rini.

—No lo sé, sentí...— observó los ojos de Darien y de Rini preocupados. ¿Valdría la pena decirles algo cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de que era? No, ese momento era su reencuentro y no deseaba arruinarlo. —No se preocupen, seguro era nada.

—Bueno, si tu lo dices. ¡Vamos al festival Darien!

Y cuando Darien colocó a la pequeña Serenity en el piso esta se echo a correr al festival con Serena y él corriendo tras de ella.

.

.

.

Después de una larga noche, las chicas, Darien y Serena fueron a cenar a la cafetería que siempre frecuentaban. Rini había recorrido el festival en descanso y ahora dormía en los brazos de Darien que tiernamente le acariciaba el cabello. Era el tipo de escenas en que Serena olvidaba cada duda que alguna vez pudo haber tenido, podía ver en Darien al futuro padre y Rey que sabia que estaba destinado a ser y a ella acompañándole a cada paso porque no quería perderse de nada. Ser la soberana del nuevo milenio de plata no era lo mas importante sino la vida de felicidad que le esperaba a lado de su hija y de Darien—o mas bien Endymion.

Todos sé encontraban platicando amenamente, poniéndose al tanto de todo lo que acontecía en sus vidas cuando una canción conocida resonó en el audio del local.

—¡Vaya! Hace muchísimo que no ponían una canción de los Three Lights— mencionó Lita cuando reconoció las voces en la bocina.

Serena puso toda su atención en aquella canción. La voz de Seiya, Yaten y Taiki la transportaban a una época en su vida que fue muy difícil pero que gracias a la ayuda de ellos pudo salir adelante en la batalla contra el Caos. Ahora que tenía a Darien a su lado podía concentrarse en los momentos divertidos que pasó en aquellos meses: cuando Luna salió en televisión con Yaten, las ocurrencias de Chibi Chibi, la vez aquella que Taiki ayudó a salvar la vida de una amiga de Ami...

Pero más recordaba todo lo que vivió a lado de Seiya, su recuerdo era de las cosas mas preciadas que tenía y también más secretas. Después de mucho pudo entender el daño que le había hecho a Seiya cuando se despidieron en la terraza, ¡Pero es que no podía haber dicho lo que de verdad sentía cuando tenía a Darien a lado! Decirle que gracias a él pudo sobrevivir, que lo amaba de una forma que no podía entender, que el amor que el le profesaba le llenó de fuerzas durante la batalla... Eran sentimientos que le confundían al máximo.

La canción termino y su momento de reflexión termino con ella para enfocarse en la platica de las demás chicas quienes también recordaban anécdotas de sus viejos amigos. Entonces el comentarista del radio habló:

«¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció la selección de canción que hicimos para iniciar el programa? Estoy seguro que a muchas fanáticas del desaparecido grupo Three Lights les gusto y les lleno de recuerdos. Para esta noche tendremos un programa divertido como siempre además de lo mas actual en el mundo de la música.».

—La canción de los chicos me trajo muchos recuerdos— comentó Mina como manera de traer de vuelta la atención de Serena.

—Sí, a mi también Mina.

—Vamos chicas. Ellos están felices de vuelta en su planeta y con su princesa que era lo que más deseaban— como siempre Lita veía el lado positivo de las situaciones.

Reí decidió no intervenir teniendo a Darien presente. Cuando vio a Seiya y a Serena en la azotea, cuando fue a verla a su habitación y se enteró del corazón confundido de su amiga... Ella era la única que sabia aquello, solo le había dicho a las chicas que Darien no había escrito. No habían tenido razones para hablarlo con Serena sobre lo que había pasado cuando ella fue a hablar con el pues se veía tan feliz teniendo a Darien a su lado.

Quedaron conversando un buen rato más, la radio seguía de fondo. Una canción empezó y Serena dejó de respirar. Acaso se trataba de...? No, imposible.

—¿Te ocurre algo Serena?—preguntó Darien.

—Esa voz...

Todas callaron para escuchar mejor pero había tantas personas hablando que era imposible poder escuchar con atención.

—¿De que voz se trata?— preguntó Ami.

Serena podría jurar que era la voz de Seiya cantando esa melodía que no había escuchado antes. ¿Una nueva canción? ¿Acaso estarían de vuelta? ¿Por qué? ¿Tendría que ver con la visita de Haruka y Michiru? Eran demasiadas preguntas aunadas a esa sensación extraña que había estado sintiendo últimamente. ¿Sería que sus Outers tenían razón y se había hecho más perceptiva?

—No. No es— resolvió decir. —La confundí, pensé que se trataba de un artista que me gusta mucho pero no era.

Todas dejaron el tema y pronto fue momento de irse. Habían acordado que Rini viviría esta vez con Darien así que al llegar a casa tuvo unos momentos para ella en su habitación después de despedirse de todos.

—Por favor, que nada interrumpa esta paz que tenemos. Las chicas tienen muchos sueños que desean cumplir, por favor.

Serena deseó aquello con todas sus fuerzas a la luna que brillaba en el cielo nocturno.

Aquella noche Serena no durmió bien, algo dentro de su ser le alertaba de algo aparte que esa voz le seguía cantando en sueños. La letra contaba la historia de un hombre y una mujer y decía algo como que él siempre cuidaría de ella, que aunque estuviese lejos el siempre pensaba en ella y que daría hasta la vida por ella. Era una letra muy hermosa y a la vez podía sentir la tristeza que de ella emanaba. Se despertó agotada mentalmente, drenada emocionalmente ¿Qué le sucedía?

Afortunadamente era sábado y podía quedarse hasta tarde acostada. De pronto recordó de un pequeño tesoro que mantenia debajo de su cama y entonces sacó una cajita de cartón forrada con papel rosa, alli dentro Serena guardaba un montón de fotografías con Seiya, muchas de ellas fueron tomadas en aquella cita que tuvieron en el parque de diversiones. Serena recordó que ese había sido el día en que supo que el afecto que sentía por Seiya no era solamente de amigos, fue el día en que sintió un calor muy parecido al de Darien cuando la abrazó en aquella discoteca. ¡Cuanto se asusto cuando pensó que había sido atacado por uno de los zombies de Sailor IronMouse! Pues en ese momento no sabía que él era Sailor Fighter. Se dio cuenta que fue ese día en que las cosas se salieron de control, en que fuese lo que ambos sintiesen en ese instante simplemente lo dejaron crecer: de allí siguieron los malentendidos, las heridas en batallas por querer protegerla, las enemistades entre sus hermanos y las Outers. A pesar de que sentía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sonrió al recordar como luchaban contra todos para poder verse y hablar aunque fuese solo por un momento. Y es que él se había convertido en su roca pues sabia que podía contar con él incluso antes de saber que se trataba de Sailor Fighter, simplemente sabia que si caía el iba a estar allí para alcanzarla y aunque no entendía la razón en aquel momento ahora si lo hacia. Seiya jamás la dejaba sola porque la amaba.

—¿Serena?

La voz de Rini la hizo saltar. Su futura hija estaba viéndola llorar por otro chico desde la puerta de su habitación. De pronto se sintió muy tonta pues ella ya tenia a Daríen como para estar pensando en todo lo que fue y pudo haber sido con Seiya.

—¿Quién es él?— preguntó la pequeña dama al ver las fotografías regadas por toda la cama. —¿Por qué estas llorando?

—N-no es nada Rini— Serena trató de minimizar la situación. —Un viejo amigo, es todo— dijo mientras recogía las fotografías y las colocaba de vuelta en la caja rosada.

—Darien me trajo y Mamá lo invitó a quedarse a desayunar. Baja ya o se acabarán los panqueques.

—Sí— dijo Serena un poco mas animada. —Dame un minuto.

* * *

><p>No olviden dejaren un review su opinion:) me gustaria leerlas a todas, son mas que bienvenidas.<p>

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa

Lamento haberme tomado mucho para actualizar pero es final de curso semestral y tenia muchos proyectos/exámenes que entregar. sin mas que anunciar mejor los dejo con el capítulo número cuatro.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de su autora Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro lado de la Galaxia.<strong>

_por MoonlightFairyPrincess_

**CAPÍTULO 3 ~ S.**

Las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Rei pues allí se habían quedado de ver para salir a pasear con Rini quien acababa de entrar corriendo a abrazar a cada una como si no las hubiese visto el día anterior.

—¡Buenos días chicas!

Atrás venían platicando Serena y Darien. Al verlos Rei hizo gala a la rutina de molestar a Serena, se levantó.

—¿Por qué llegan tan tarde? Tenemos mucho tiempo esperándolos.

—Serena volvió a quedarse dormida— dijo Rini como si fuera algo obvio aunque ella sabía que se trataba de algo más.

—Perdona Rei, anoche no pude dormir bien.

En ese instante Rei se puso en alerta y cambió su actitud.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Mina intercedió por su amiga. —No te preocupes Serena, yo también acabo de llegar— le guiñó el ojo.

—Minako...— regañaba Rei.

—¿Porque no salimos ya?— animó Lita tratando de calmar los ánimos. —Anda Rini.

Todos salieron del templo Hikawa en grupo para tomar el autobús. Aquel día habían decidido pasarla en el nuevo centro comercial que habían abierto en el área de Shibuya.

Al llegar Darien tomó de la mano a Serena y la alejó del grupo. Quería unas palabras a solas con ella.

—¿Qué sucede Darien?

El pelinegro la miraba con ternura, entre sus dedos tomo un mechon suelto y lo acomodo tras la oreja de la rubia que sólo pudo ruborizarse. Amaba esos momentos con Darien ya que ultimamente casi siempre estaba ocupado y eran pocas las veces en que podían salir a pasear como lo hacían antes.

—Serena. Sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea ¿cierto? Siempre voy a estar para escucharte y aconsejarte.

Serena se revolvió incomoda. ¿Acaso era muy obvio que aquel día su mente estaba algo distante? Había empezado el día de la manera más extraña y no sentía que fuese algo que confiarle a Darien.

—Lo sé Darien.

—Entonces ¿Lo harás, cierto?

—Sí— mintió piadosamente. —No tienes porque preocuparte de nada.

—Serena yo...

Pero Darien cerro la boca, no estaba seguro realmente de que era lo que deseaba saber sobre aquellos días en que se encontraba ausente y por alguna razón dudaba que Serena fuese a serle honesta en sus respuestas, después de todo ahora sabia que le había ocultado algo importante. Sintió un cosquilleo en su bolsillo.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo Serena. Mucho.

La tomó de los hombros y acercó su rostro al de ella que también se colocó de puntillas para poder alcanzarle. Sus besos siempre eran mágicos, podían sentir una energía especial fluir entre ambos con un poder espectacular. Eran los rastros de magia que habían quedado desde el antiguo Reino de la Luna y del amor eterno que Endymion y Serenity se habían jurado.

—¡Vámos tórtolos, no se queden allí o los dejaremos atrás!— les gritó Mina ya en la entrada del centro comercial. Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y retomaron el paso.

.

.

.

—¿Tienes alguna pista?— preguntó una voz desde las sombras.

—Aún no. Pero si él vino a este planeta es por algo señor, no ha tenido contacto con su planeta tampoco.

—Te encargo que lo mantengas vigilado. Estoy seguro que el nos guiará a uno de los cristales.

El pequeño ser, parecido a un hada pero de color violeta oscuro, asintió al requerimiento e hizo una reverencia.

Habían llegado al planeta Tierra hacía unos días siguiendo a un guerrero que había salido del planeta del fuego que habían atacado previamente para robarles su cristal sagrado. Ahora solo faltaban dos y era probable que uno se encontrara en la Tierra.

La hada, llamada Muse, salió en busca de sus ayudantes para recabar información de los últimos movimientos de su blanco a seguir. ¡Qué tonto había sido al salir disparado de aquella manera!

Siempre hay algo que conecta a los cristales. Recordó las palabras de su amo, tan sabias. Solo había sido cuestión de encontrar el primero y seguir el rastro.

.

.

.

Todas se encontraban tomando un helado en el área de comida del centro comercial. Platicaban animadamente y mostraban lo quehabían comprado en diversas tiendas. Darien le probaba a Rini un sombrero de invierno.

—¿Cómo me veo Darien?— preguntó la niña.

—Te ves muy hermosa pequeña dama.

Serena veía la escena con ternura junto a sus amigas, amaba la presencia de Rini en ese momento de sus vidas pues era el constante recordatorio de todo lo bello que viviría a lado de su querido Darien. Se sintió culpable por su desliz de la mañana pero es que Seiya había sido tan bueno con ella que era imposible realmente no extrañarlo. Era normal, las chicas también extrañaban a aquellas estrellas, no se trataba solo de ella.

De pronto su atención se vio desviada, junto la de todos, por el ruido proveniente de una tienda de música. _De nuevo esa canción_, pensó Serena y esta vez puso más atención. La voz de aquel cantante era tan parecida a la de Seiya pero pudo sentir las diferencias, era mas grave y con mas cuerpo, sonrió aliviada al notar aquellos detalles. Un montón de chicas se conglomeraron en la entrada de dicho establecimiento como si esperaran a alguien y pronto pudo verlo.

Era un chico delgado, de cabello negro corto y un traje color blanco. En su cara sonriente lucían un par de anteojos negros y tenia un arete en cada lóbulo. El corazón de Serena dio un brinco pero no supo porque, no conocía aquel artista, sin embargo algo dentro de ella trataba de avisarle de algo. Le preocupaba sentirse indefensa. ¿Y si era un enemigo? Tomó el broche de transformación en sus bolsillos por si algo sucedía.

—¡Buenas tardes a todos! Muchas gracias por venir a esta firma de autógrafos de S. Por favor señoritas, hagan una fila ordenadamente.

El chico sonreía de una manera divina. Se notaba que tenia mucho carisma, sus fanáticas estaban encantadas mientras el firmaba cada cosa que le ponían enfrente y se tomaba fotografías.

No supo si era porque no había podido apartar la mirada de él pero, a pesar de que tuviese los lentes de sol, pudo sentir el momento en que el le regresó la mirada a ella. Chispas, centellas y relámpagos sucedieron en su estomago; como si una pequeña Sailor Júpiter viviera en sus entrañas.

Tuvo que voltear a otra parte para recordar como respirar de nuevo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—¡Serena te estoy hablando!— gritaba Rini en su cara cuando pudo regresar al mundo real. —¡Ya nos vamos a casa!

—Ah, sí vamos — solo pudo atinar a decir.

Y antes de partir volteo una vez más a mirar a aquel chico. ¿Quien era el? ¿Por qué sentía todo eso al verlo? En su cartera recordó que aun tenia dinero, ¿y si se acercara? Tenia que verlo mas de cerca.

—¡Chicas esperen un momento por favor!— y se dio media vuelta para correr a la tienda de musica. Hizo un poco de fila y entonces llegó para quedar frente a frente.

Notó una capa de sudor en la frente del hombre pero si acaso estaba nervioso no lo demostraba. Le sonreía angelicalmente de oreja a oreja, pronto habló.

—Hola bomboncito. ¿Quieres un disco?— estiró la mano para que Serena lo pudiese recibir.

Serena solo pudo asentir, algo dentro de ella se removió cuando él la llamó bomboncito. ¿Qué era lo que aquel hombre tenía que le recordaba tanto a Seiya? Él abrió el paquete del disco para poder firmar una dedicatoria por dentro.

_"Para una hermosa princesa. Con todo cariño: S."_

—¿Qué estas haciendo Serena?— de entre sus piernas Rini se coló. El hombre la miró a través de sus anteojos y sintió un leve temblor. Eran tan parecidas… ¿podría ser acaso…? ¿Pero como había regresado y crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo?

—¡Rini!— Serena dijo alarmada. —Te dije que me esperaras con los demas— dijo nerviosa y luego se dirigió a aquel hombre. —Gracias— dijo como pudo.

—No, gracias a tí. Cuidate mucho por favor.

Serena tomó a Rini de la mano mientras con la otra cogia el disco y se lo llevaba pegada al pecho. Sintió la mirada de S sobre su espalda hasta que llegó con Darien y las chicas. Rini la miraba confundida.

S, por su parte, sintió como si le hubieran golpeado muy fuerte en la boca del estomago y todo el aire se hubiese escapado de su interior al verla llegando a el. Ver como rodeaba sus hombros con sus brazos y como esa niña de pelo rosado se colgaba también de el.

—No puede ser Chibi Chibi. Ella es alguien más. Parecen una familia.

Suspiró y al notar que otra chica llegaba compuso su semblante para ofrecerle una sincera sonrisa.

.

.

.

_«Galaxias que se fundieron en tu pelo, cambiando el nombre a todo en el Universo. Estrellas que suplican que te enamore, océanos de besos y me sumerjo. Quiero vivir de nuevo lo irrepetible, abrir camino solo por darte un beso...».1_

Serena pensaba que eran las canciones más hermosas que había escuchado. Eran muy románticas pero todas tenían ese dejo de añoranza y melancolía. Algunas de dolor.

Después de salir del centro comercial todas se dividieron. Darien tenía asuntos de la escuela y Rini fue a casa de Hotaru a saludar. Había vuelto de nuevo sola a su habitación donde había puesto el disco en su reproductor.

Repetía las canciones una y otra vez hasta que se las supo de memoria. Le hipnotizaban de una manera sorprendente, era muy fácil dejarse llevar por aquella música y aquella voz que le recordaba tanto a su mejor amigo.

—Hola Darien. Pasa por favor.

Setsuna había ido a atender el timbre de la puerta. Ya era algo tarde y Darien había ido a recoger a Rini. Cuando entro a la sala se encontró con Michiru y Haruka sentadas bebiendo té. En la mesita del centro había una bandeja con dos tazas más.

—Hola príncipe Endymion.

—¿Cómo esta?

Darien sintió el ambiente, algo tenian que decirle. A decir verdad él también quería hacer algunas preguntas.

—Haruka, Michiru. Todo bien, por favor llamenme Darien.

—Darien, toma asiento por favor. Antes de llamar a las niñas hay algo que tenemos que discutir— dijo Setsuna.

El pelinegro hizo lo que se le pidió mientras Michiru servía las tazas de té para Setsuna y él. Haruka puso su taza en la mesa, lista para hablar.

—Nosotros queríamos avisarle por anticipado que un ente extraño entró al sistema solar hace unos días.

Darien esperaba esas noticias. Un nuevo enemigo de nuevo amenazaba la tierra. Pronto su carácter protector del planeta emergió, su voz incluso se tornó más grave y pregunto con marcada entonación:

—¿Tenemos alguna pista hasta el momento?

Cuando el silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo se preocupó aun más. ¿Qué era aquello que pudo escapar de las poderosas Outers?

—Lamentablemente mi espejo me muestra solo sombras y a Setsuna las puertas no le han respondido.

Darien asintió al dato que Michiru le acababa de comentar.

—¿Y Serena lo sabe?

— No— dijo Setsuna.

Había mucho que pensar y sin embargo en su cabeza solo se encontraba algo...

—¿Haruka?— llamó a la rubia que se había quedado en silencio.

—¿Sí Darien?

—¿Podrias llevarnos a casa? Llegué aquí a pie—Haruka asintió sin mucho cambio de expresión. —Te lo agradezco.

Michiru río por lo bajito, seguro que a Haruka lo menos que se le apetecía era salir pero no podría negársele al principe. Pronto las pisadas se hicieron sonoras y aparecieron dos niñas tomadas de la mano, ambas se encontraban muy felices.

—¡Ya estoy lista Darien!— comentó Rini al ir a su encuentro.

—Muy bien Rini. Es hora de retirarnos— luego volteó hacia las chicas en la sala. —Les agradezco sus atenciones con Rini. Por favor mantenganme al tanto.

Las tres asintieron al mismo tiempo. Darien empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Al decir aquello Haruka se levantó de su asiento y le siguió. Al pasar a lado de Hotaru Darien le revolvió el cabello.

—Cada vez creces mas rápido pequeña.

Cuando los tres salieron la sala se quedó en silencio. Setsuna recogía las tazas vacías del juego de té mientras Michiru iba con Hotaru a peinarle aquellos cabellos desordenados.

.

.

.

—Es increíble que se haya quedado dormida tan rápido— mencionó Haruka mientras observaba la figura de Rini por el espejo retrovisor.

—Estuvo todo el día de aquí para allá— contestó con ternura pero luego cambuó su tono de voz. —Haruka. Se qué tu eres amiga de Serena pero también se que le eres fiel a tu misión.

Haruka agarrotó los dedos que sostenían el volante.

—Sí.

Darien se quedó callado, no sabía bien como preguntar lo siguiente. Era tan vergonzoso que sintiese ese tipo de celos con alguien que ni siquiera se encontraba en su sistema solar. Sin embargo...

_«—¿Qué traes ahí?— le preguntó a Rini quien llegaba corriendo de la habitación de Serena._

_La pequeña sacó de su chaqueta una fotografía y se la dio a Darien. Al observarla sintió algo caliente recorrer sus venas. En ella aparecían Serena junto con aquel sujeto de no recordaba que planeta. Sí, no podía equivocarse, era el mismo que se sonrojó al decirle a su prometida que jamás la olvidaría. ¿Qué había significado eso entonces? Acaso él y Serena..._

_—¿De donde sacaste esto?— preguntó corto de aire a su futura hija._

_—Serena tiene una caja llena debajo de su cama. Hoy cuando llegamos estaba llorando mientras las veía— dijo Rini notablemente molesta. —¿Quién es él papá Darien?_

_—Él... ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.»_

Sacó la misma fotografía del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Seiya y Serena sonreían divertidos en una de esas cabinas para fotografías, él tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia de coletas y se encontraban muy juntos.

Haruka se sorprendió de aquella imagen y de que Darien la tuviese.

—Principe. ¿Acaso la princesa y usted tienen problemas? No creo que sea correcto que yo...

—No. Es solo que de pronto me he enterado que este sujeto significó mucho para ella y quisiera saber mas de él.

—¿Saber más de él?— repitió Haruka.

¿Qué quería que le dijera? Haruka había hecho hasta lo imposible para mantener a esos dos a una distancia considerable pero siempre lograban escabullirse para verse como si no fuesen capaces de estar alejados. Ella le preguntó infinidad de veces a Serena pero siempre negó que fuesen más que amigos, no estaba segura de seguirle creyendo a su princesa.

—No aquí Darien. La pequeña dama puede despertar en cualquier momento y sabes lo curiosa que es.

Darien asintió.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por su reviews y sus followsfavs. Los aprecio mucho y ojalá este capítulo sea de su agrado!

1. Irrepetível - Alejandro Sanz ft. Ana Carolina.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa

Dejo otro capitulo :) espero que hasta ahora les este gustando, ya pronto veremos mas accion! :D

Feliz Navidad y año nuevo atrasado! Mis mejores deseos para todas este 2015.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de su autora Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

><p><strong>Al otro lado de la Galaxia.<strong>

_por MoonlightFairyPrincess_

**CAPÍTULO 4 ~ Revelaciones.**

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Darien subieron la Rini a la habitación y ambos salieron al balcón. El viento del norte estaba llegando para enfriar a la ciudad pero ninguno se quejó, al parecer a ambos les agradaba el climo frío.

—¿Fumas?— le preguntó a Haruka mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros. La rubia pidió uno.

—No le digas a Michiru.

Darien sonrió, él también guardaba su vicio para el mismo.

—¿Y bueno? ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber del chico estrella?

El pelinegro no supo expresar todas las dudas que le revoloteaban en la cabeza. ¿Era necesario ser específico? Si hace unos dias le hubiesen dicho que Serena fue capaz de estar con otro no lo creeria ni por un segundo. Pero la fotografia emanaba cariño, era una sensacion extraña el estarla tocando siquiera.

—Todo. ¿Cómo llego a la vida de Serena? ¿Que tan cercanos eran? ¿Acaso hubo… algo mas entre ellos?

Haruka se removió incómoda y por primera vez deseo ser como Mina Aino, la leal amiga de Serena que no diría nada aunque la estuviesen torturando. Pero Darien tenía razón, antes que su amistad con Serena estaba su misión, protegerla a ella y al futuro milenio de plata así como lo hizo en la antigüedad.

—Yo.. solo conozco un lado de la historia— empezó a hablar. —Ellos llegaron de su planeta para buscar a su princesa, se hicieron pasar por unos chicos de un grupo musical y eso les dio mucha fama. Por situaciones que desconozco fueron enrolados en la misma preparatoria que Serena y las demás, en su mismo salon. Ahí empezó todo.

»Serena estaba triste, su ausencia le afectaba aunque no lo dijera. Todos podíamos verlo aunque creo que fue peor de lo que nos pudimos dar cuenta. Ese chico, terco y obstinado, la hacía sonreír debo admitir aunque usted sabe que no tolero a los intrusos.

Darien se tronaba los dedos nerviosamente al escuchar la historia. Era peor de lo que hubiese imaginado: Serena triste, sintiéndose abandonada por su culpa porque pensaba que no deseaba llamarle o escribirle y de la nada salió aquel Seiya para reconfortarla.

—Les pedí muchas veces que se alejara pero no nos hacían caso. Era muy frustrante, sentía que algo me incomodaba de sobremanera pero no estaba segura de que se trataba hasta aquella vez en que protegió a Sailor Moon con su cuerpo terrestre del ataque de una de las Sailors de Galaxia.

—La protegió sin importarle su vida— susurró Darien y después se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Me fue claro entonces entender lo que no me agradaba de él y porque suponía un grave peligro para el futuro de la princesa.

—Se enamoró de ella…

Haruka asintió. Estaba apenada por ser la que estuviese diciéndole todo a Darien pero tambien sentia que tenia el derecho a saberlo. Además, ¿Qué diferencia hacía ahora? Darien estaba aquí con su Princesa y Seiya Kou se encontraba al otro lado de la galaxia.

—¿Y ella de él?— pregunto Darien.

—Yo por un momento llegué a pensar que sí pero no estoy segura. Todo paso tan rapido, la batalla no dio lugar a más. Sin embargo, en el dia que Galaxia decidió atacar, Seiya y Serena se quedaron a solas en el camerino de este. Michiru y yo habíamos ido con ella para asegurarnos que era el adiós definitivo pero nos pidieron unos momentos a solas… no se que pasó en ese cuarto pero cuando salieron Seiya estaba muy motivado para continuar la misión de encontrar la luz de la esperanza.

Para ese momento los nudillos de Darien estaban blancos de tanta presión ejercida, su cabeza le daba vueltas y podia sentir el acido quemando su esofago. Era peor de lo que pudiese haberse imaginado. ¿Serena enamorada de otro? ¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada? ¿Por qué nadie le dijo nunca nada? Se encontraba muy molesto.

Haruka se dio cuenta del cambio de semblante del pelinegro. No sabía que decir para hacerle sentir mejor pero algo tenía que ocurrírsele.

—Darien. Creo que lo importante es que ella esta hoy contigo y el esta muy lejos. Ella estaba confundida porque pensaba que no le escribias a proposito, es normal confundirte cuando piensas que la persona que mas amas se olvida de tí. Ella no sabia que tu habías muerto…

—Lo que me preocupa Haruka es que haya sucedido. No importan las circunstancias. Pensé que el amor de Endymion y Serenity era infalible.

—Yo creo que lo fue después de todo lo que sucedió.

—De ser así Serena ni siquiera hubiese considerado aquella... confusión.

Haruka sentia que lo que habia dicho tan solo empeoraba la situación. Deseaba ir a casa, podía sentir el sopor que empezaba a rodear a Darien por lo que solo queria llegar a abrazar a Michiru para convencerse que ella era real.

—Serena te ama, no lo dudes. Todos lo sabemos— tan solo pudo decirle al tiempo que le colocaba una mano sobre un hombro. —Le mantendremos informado Príncipe.

.

.

.

Seiya se encontraba en la sala de su departamento jugueteando con las cuerdas de la guitarra. Habia extrañado esa sensación de desconectarse de todo mediante los sonidos que emitían las cuerdas y dejar que sus pensamientos se refugiaran ese pedazito de cielo que guardaba en su mente. Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando la pantalla del computador se encendió de pronto. El rostro de Maker apareció en la pantalla.

—Fighter. Fighter.

Seiya dejó la guitarra de lado y se levantó para hacerle frente a la transmisión.

—Soy Seiya en este planeta, recuerdalo por favor.

Maker sonrió.

—Hace tanto que no te veía en esas fachas tan... humanas. ¿Qué pasó con tu cabello?

El pelinegro subió los hombros. —Kuno pensó que mi regreso necesitaba de un cambio de imagen.

—Debe estar muy feliz de que hayas vuelto.

—El tipo es una mente macabra, esta disfrazandome para luego revelar que soy Seiya, el ex-Three Lights.

—Tal vez Healer y yo volvamos para evitar que te lleves todo el crédito.

Seiya rió pues notó que Healer levantó las manos en el fondo para decir que no contase con él.

—Creo que tu compañera dimitió de la misión.

Maker sonrió de nuevo, a él no le interesaba volver a la tierra con las cosas como estaban en Kimonkku.

—Hablando de misiones...

—Todo bien aquí Maker. Serena y las chicas viven su vida normal aunque hay un par de cosas que me tienen preocupado.

Seiya notó como Healer se le unió a Maker en la pantalla.

—Hay una niña muy parecida a Chibi-Chibi y a Serena. No tengo idea de quien es ni de donde salió pero algo dentro de ella brilla.

—Chibi-Chibi resultó ser la luz de la esperanza que era necesaria para derrotar al caos— recapituló Healer. —¿Estas diciéndome que ha vuelto a la tierra en la forma de otra niña?

—Tal vez. No lo sé. Esa niña ni siquiera vive con Serena pero se nota que son muy unidas. Además es de mayor edad que Chibi-Chibi.

Maker puso una mano sobre su barbilla. Sí acaso la luz de la esperanza había aparecido en la tierra era porque se necesitaría para pelear. El universo estaba en alerta por la princesa lunar.

—¿Le has dicho algo?

—No. Así como lo acordamos.

Healer chistó.

—Yo creo que debería estar enterada. Me hubiese gustado una alerta para nuestra princesa.

Todos bajaron las miradas cuando Healer mencionó a la princesa Kakkyu. Cuando el enemigo atacó su planeta para robar la joya real, la fuente de poder de la princesa le fue arrebatada y cayó en un profundo sueño.

La misión de Seiya consistía en recuperar esas joyas y, su misión personal, proteger a Serena del ataque de esas criaturas desconocidas.

—Sabemos que estan buscando los otros dos cristales faltantes pero no es momento de alertarlas, dejémoslas estar en paz— explicó Maker los motivos de nuevo. Healer solo se dio la media vuelta. —Y hablando de la princesa lunar...

—Ni siquiera quiero escucharlo— pudo ver como Healer se tapó los oidos.

—Seiya... Hermano...

—Estoy bien. La idea de no acercarme ayuda mucho de hecho. Todo esta bien.

—¿Entonces que era lo segundo que te preocupa?

—Ha estado intranquila. Tal vez sienta que algo viene o no sé pero...

—Sabemos que vendrá pero será tu batalla, recuperarás el cristal de nuestra princesa y regresara a casa. No dudo ni un poco que cuando Serena y las chicas se enteren vayan ir corriendo a combatir pero tu y yo sabemos que no es necesario.

—Esas criaturas despreciables... ¡¿Cómo dejamos que se nos escaparan?!—gritó Healer desde el fondo totalmente frustrada por haber fallado en su misión de proteger a la princesa.

—Son escurridizas, atacan por sorpresa y a veces ni siquiera te das cuenta que han saqueado todo. Pero en un ataque frontal caerán fácilmente, no son fuertes.

Seiya asintió a la figura en la pantalla. Estaba haciendose de noche y necesitaba dar su paseo nocturno que ya estaba haciéndose costumbre en el.

—Cuenta conmigo para llevar de vuelta el cristal.

«Protegeré a Serena a toda costa» se prometió asimismo al mismo tiempo.

Maker sonrió y le dedicó unas palabras de despedida. Desde el fondo Healer solo agitó la mano y Seiya le respondió igual. Cuando acabó la transmisión Seiya bajó el brazo pero se quedo mirando su mano.

«Te ves muy humano» había dicho Maker. Si supiese...

Había querido regresar a la Tierra todos estos años, en su forma humana podía sentirse un poco menos alejado del corazón de Serena y eso aliviaba el constante dolor un poco.

Ya la oscuridad había cubierto el cielo por lo que era hora de su visita nocturna habitual, tomó su chaqueta negra del perchero y se enfiló hacia casa de Serena.

.

.

.

Maker no se movió de su lugar a pesar que la comunicación con Seiya ya había terminado. Detrás de él, Healer devoraba un libro tras otro tratando de buscar otra manera de despertar a la princesa Kakkyu.

—¿Qué piensas Maker?— preguntó el platinado como si no tuviese otra opción.

—Seiya— respondió solamente.

—Esta claro que no podrá mantener su promesa de no acercarse a Serena— completó Healer el pensamiento de su compañera morena.

—Eso me temo y cuando la misión acabe y tenga que regresar será peor que la ultima vez.

—Si es que regresa.

Maker se sobresaltó al escuchar eso. No creía a su hermano ser capaz de abandonarles a su suerte ni de olvidarse de la princesa Kakkyu.

—Healer...

—No me refería a lo que piensas sino que una vez que complete la misión será una tortura tanto para él como para nosotros que se quedara en Kimonkku, la princesa deberá premiarlo por su valentía— explicó la estrella plateada.

Maker asintió y volteó a ver hacia la ventana, el firmamento estelar se abría paso hacia el infinito. Solo esperaba que pudiese completar la misión.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de semanas más, unas semanas bastante ocupadas para Seiya. Había olvidado lo cansado que ser un ídolo podía llegar a ser aunque realmente no se quejaba. Le gustaba esa vida, le gustaba cantar, actuar, bailar y recibir amor de las fanáticas. Al contrario de Yaten en su momento, él siempre leyó cada carta de fanáticas que le llegaban.

Pero lo que más le gustaba eran las presentaciones en vivo. La adrenalina de salir frente a un estadio repleto era algo impresionante. Lo comparó alguna vez con estar en batalla pero sin el peligro constante de morir.

Precisamente se encontraba pensando todo aquello en ese momento, a escasas horas de salir a escena. Su primer concierto con su nuevo alterego.

Había convencido a su agente de mantener su identidad en secreto por un par de semanas más con la excusa que mientras más famoso S fuese, el regreso de Seiya seria aun mas espectacular. En realidad sabia que el momento de que su nombre saliese a la luz cierta chica con odangos en el cabello le buscaría. Y si ella lo hacía el no iba a poder alejarse.

Tarde que temprano sabia que algo así pasaría pero trataba de acumular las fuerzas para tener la voluntad de mantenerla lejos. Era por su bien, se repetía constantemente aunque también se refería a su bien propio. Verla de la mano de Darien todas esas semanas pasadas había sido una tortura. Su único consuelo es que se veían felices... a lado de la niña de chonguitos rosas que aun no lograba saber de quien se trataba.

El tiempo de reflexión se le acabó cuando fue requerido en el escenario: el show daría comienzo.

.

.

.

—No hay nada en la televisión —se quejó Rini mientras cambiaba el canal pesarozamente.

Rini se encontraba en la sala de estar de la casa de Darien, a su lado Serena trataba de terminar una tarea pendiente.

La rubia levantó la mirada y observó las imágenes que cambiaban rápidamente debido al control remoto pero entonces vio algo.

—¡Regrésale!

Rini lo hizo. Estaba en transmisión un concierto en vivo.

—¿Ehhh? ¿No es ese el del centro comercial?— preguntó Rini.

Serena dejó el lápiz resbalar a la alfombra y se acercó al televisor. Darien la observaba desde el comedor donde estaba estudiando.

Serena miraba el televisor ensimismada. Había detectado una energía muy especial de aquel muchacho, algo que la llamaba. Además estaba su enorme parecido a Seiya, lo cual le intranquilizaba enormemente. Tenía tan bellas canciones que desde que le regaló aquel álbum no había podido dejar de escucharlo. De hecho, sabía la letra de la canción que en ese momento sonaba.

—Serena —le llamó Darien. —Deberías regresar a tu tarea.

La rubia de chonguitos salió del trance y volteo a ver a su novio. Darien había estado un tanto seco los últimos días pero ella no podía entender qué era lo que había hecho para que se enfadase.

—Yo... —por alguna razón empezó a sentirse incomoda. —Se hace tarde. Me iré a casa.

Serena metió todo a su maletín, le dio un beso a una confundida Rini en la frente y una mirada a Darien que él no correspondió pues estaba leyendo uno de sus libros. Pronto llegó al recibidor donde se calzó de nuevo y salió hacia su casa.

.

.

.

—¡Saaaaaamy!

El grito de Serena había resonado por todo el vecindario, su cabeza echaba humo mientras se iba poniendo colorada. Escuchó como toda su familia subía por las escaleras.

—¡Serena! Hija ¿Que pasa? —preguntó mamá Ikuko al alcanzarla.

Cuando llegaron su padre y su hermano también se quedaron boquiabiertos al igual que las dos mujeres. Todos observaban la habitación de Serena totalmente destrozada: la cama estaba movida y con todas las sabanas en el piso. Los cajones de la ropa estaban abiertos y todas las pertenencias de Serena esparcidas por doquier. Todo estaba tirado.

—¡Yo no fui! —se defendió Samy. —Todo el día estuve en el entrenamiento de Softball.

—¡¿Entonces quien fue?! —Serena estaba furiosa.

Su padre entró a ver la acción mas de cerca. Se percató que la ventana estaba abierta.

—Tal parece que alguien entró por la ventana —Mamá Ikuko se tapó las manos con la boca. —Sin embargo, es muy extraño. No parece que se hayan llevado nada de valor.

Serena asintió algo asustada y confundida. En el piso estaban algunas pulseras valiosas y el calcetín donde guardaba dinero, intacto.

Su familia decidió que no llamarían a la policía porque realmente no habían sido robados. Le ayudaron a poner a Serena todo en orden y se fueron a dormir algo asustados. Antes de irse a la cama se aseguraron que todas las puertas y ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas.

Serena estaba acostada en su cama sin poder dormir cuando escucho ruidos en la ventana. Temerosa decidió abrir la cortina para ver de que se trataba. Encontró a Luna tratando de entrar.

—¡Me asustaste! —le reclamó a la gata negra.

—Disculpame Serena. Estaba con Artemis. ¿Por qué esta cerrado? Nunca cierras.

Serena asintió mientras de nuevo trancaba la ventana.

—Alguien entró a mi habitación a hacer un desastre. Parecía que buscaban algo.

La gatita negra pronto se puso en alerta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Luna.

—No lo sé. Tengo solo un mal presentimiento.

Serena no quiso decirle a Luna que sentía que lo que fuese que entró a su habitación buscaba el cristal de plata.

—¡Felicidades Seiya! Fue un excelente concierto.

—Me alegra que todo haya salido a la perfección —respondió el cantante mientras bajaba de tras bambalinas.

—Tenemos planeada una mini gira por el país y terminar de vuelta en Tokyo.

—Suena fantástico.

Seiya tomó una toalla pequeña para limpiarse el sudor y luego la colgó en su cuello mientras seguía caminando junto a su representante hacia su camerino. Cuando llegaron notaron que la puerta estaba semiabierta. Al entrar se encontraron con el cuarto volteado totalmente. Todo estaba tirado en el suelo.

—¡Llamaré a seguridad del auditorio!— su representante salio corriendo.

Seiya entró a la habitación para observarla mejor. Estaba seguro que habían sido aquellas alimañas aladas. Maldijo entre dientes, habían llegado demasiado rápido a la Tierra. Pronto escucho muchos pasos tras de él: su representante había vuelto junto con un par de guardias. Seiya no dijo nada mientras abandonaba el camerino.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por su reviews y sus followsfavs. Espero puedan tomarse el tiempo de dejarme su opinion de este ultimo capitulo en un review. Me encantaria saber que les parecio :)

Gracias de nuevo :')


End file.
